<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treville on Aramis by spaceisinfinite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960595">Treville on Aramis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite'>spaceisinfinite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay Whump, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musketeer March 2021<br/>Day 10: Aramis</p><p>Treville's thoughts on Aramis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Musketeers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treville on Aramis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another Treville on.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis, Treville thought, was a good soldier. One of the best Musketeers he had had the pleasure of knowing during his time as a musketeer and a captain. </p><p>He honestly had no idea what would have happened to Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan without Aramis. </p><p>His talent as a field medic certainly did not go to waste with those three, Treville thought fondly.</p><p>Although, Aramis was also an excellent friend who ensured the three musketeers took care of themselves and each other.</p><p>However, Aramis could also be a bit of a trouble maker. Not in a bad way. Just that his heart was a bit to big for a world so cruel.</p><p>And seeing Aramis try to do good but get hurt in the process was not something Treville enjoyed seeing.</p><p>And yes, Aramis had made some bad decisions about the female companions he had kept over the years. But sometimes Treville couldn't help but think that Aramis was looking for something in these companions that he had yet to find.</p><p>All of this is what made Aramis a good, kind man and an even better Musketeer.</p><p>And watching Aramis and the rest of the Musketeers muck around during some much needed quiet time, Treville realised just how thankful he was that Aramis was here, with them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>